Quality Vacation Time
by Michoso
Summary: Quality Vacation Time in Summer House Kurosaki, everyone seems to be having a swell time, incuding their new playmate Grimm-kitty. GrimmIchi / IchiHime / GrimmHime *HIATUS*


Synopsis:

SPOLIER: We all know Grimmy Died right *sobsobsob* {I.E. Thanks Awl fans who bring him back to life!}{I'm joining your club without asking!} Anyway, im only on like Ch Threehundred Seventy soemthing, so don't get awl mad at me kay?

Get to the point Hunter… IM GOING MYSELF… okay…

Grimmy was left for dead while Ichi/Kenny beat up mean old Nnorita right? And Aizen got awl his espada killed (ended up killing the 3rd one himself). But in MY story, Ichi got back to (dramatic music) OUR WORLD, RIGHT after peeps killed Nnorita, (wow that's a lot of red lines on word… oh not just here, threw out the summary) any who Aizen decided to retreat into… magic land… when he saw Ichi's hollow form, well not just that, Grimm-kitty appeared in awesome release form and killed Kaname XD. So…

Grimmy has agreed to come back to the World of the Living with Ichigo, mostly because he doesn't feel like being a prisoner to the Soul Society and he was given two choices:  
A. Live in World of the Living  
and  
B. Live in Prison  
see… not much of a choice. But since Mr.I'm-Not-Nice-To-Anybody doesn't want to get a job, or go to school (considering its summer vacation) he says 'on one condition' he gets to live with him (Ichi), haha I think the next part is a duh…. Ichigo reluctantly agrees knowing that he'll need Grimmjow's alliance to fight in the upcoming war, (considering Grimmy beat Kaname's a- I mean… behind…). Grimmjow and Orihime start to get close, Ichigo gets jealous! But of who? Oh yeah and then theres that whole deal that they have an entire two years to spare unitll Aizen attacks…

GrimmHime/GrimmIchi

GrimmjowxIchigoxOrihime

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters! (no matter HOW much I wish I owned that AMAZINGLY awesomely…. PERFECT sexy kitty)

Chapeter 1: inconvi- (whatever) stuggles

"Get it yourself" Grimmjow muttered annoyed as he stretched out and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Your no help" Ichigo sighed looking at him and stood up to go get the soda quietly he looked back at Grimmjow and thought for a second for a comeback to make at the ex- Espada "You could be a little nicer once in a while"

"And you could do someone once in a while but no your still a virgin" Grimmjow said irritated, and his gaze returned to the T.V. He was watching George Lopez, suddenly Grimmjow picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels… "I still don't know why I agreed to come to the stupid world of the livin"

Ichigo sighed , just because im letting you stay here dosent mean…" he stopped and looked around his room "Orihime!" Ichigo yelled the room was all organized and out of place she scurried into the room and yelped in surprised when she saw Grimmjow.

"oh" she said shyly "hello again Grimmjow-san"

Grimmjow looked up away from the T.V. long enough to see who it was "Oh hey woman, don't worry I haven't come to kill ya" he said then returned his attention to the T.V.

"What did you do to my room?" Ichigo asked Orihime

"Well it was all unorganized so I thought I'd fix it up for you…" she said as quietly, "I mean it was, not very, well…" she tried to find the right words Rukia walked in "Oh hello Rukia"

"Is this room not private anymore?" Ichigo muttered

"Lighten up Ichigo," Rukia said rolling her eyes "Hi Orihime" she looked around her eyes widened when she saw the arrancar "WHATS AN ESPADA DOING HERE"

"Shut up Shinigami I'm tryin to watch this movin picture thing" Grimmjow growled "and that's EX Espada for you"

"Oh I apologize" Rukia answered sarcastically she motioned for Ichigo to follow her into the hallway he shrugged and followed her

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked

"Oh what's wrong? I don't know maybe the fact that an ESPADA is in the summer home living room!"

"He's on our side now," Ichigo explained "he doesn't work for Aizen."

"Oh yeah then how come his aura is the same?"

"It's… complicated we're allies got it?"

"No I don't Ichigo if this thing is going to be inside this house I'm not going to stay here"

"Rukia please it's just temporary"

"Until he betrays us"

"He's not going to betray us" Ichigo insisted Ruikia rolled her eyes

"How do you…" she was interuped

"ICHIGO HOW THE HELL DO I FIX THE THING?" Grimmjow's voice was loud

"Shut up Grimmjow!" when the hollow continued to yell he screamed "IM GOING" Ichigo walked back into the living room to find Grimmjow with one arm draped over Orihime's shoulder as he randomly pressed buttons on the T.V. remote. Ichigo stood there frozen appalled by the scene before him. Grimmjow looked over at him

"Didn't ya hear me I can't fix the thing" he said

Ichigo looked at the t.v the scean was all blury "Did you try pressing the channel button?"

"The what?"

"Oh yeah you don't know, um…" he walked over and grabbed the remote out of Grimmjow's hand and pressed the number 3 the screen went back to an anime called Death Note

"Thank You Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said smiling at Ichigo, he smiled back.

Rukia stod at the doorway shaking her head disapprovingly, Grimmjow gave her a smirk indicating that he was here to stay

Chapter One PART Two:

Ichigo's POV:  
I woke up yawning as the sunlight peaked threw the bedroom curtains. I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast when I saw Orihime and Grimmjow laughing in the kitchen. I instantly felt out of place she shouldn't be getting along so well with him, he was the one of the guys who kidnapped her, well he didn't kidnap her but he did keep her imprisoned for a while!  
"… yeah and I mean it was real not just one of those illusions that Aizen liked to play on us!" Grimmjow was saying  
"There is no way that happened! It's too human for you Espada!" Orihime giggled she seemed to notice I was there and smiled at me trying to hold back another fit of giggles "Oh Hello Ichigo, Grimmjow-san was just telling me about some of his fun-times at Hueco Mundo."  
"When you say it like that you make it sound dull" Grimmjow muttered  
I nodded, ignoring Grimmjow's comment "Oh so… what was going on that was so funny?"  
"I was just telling her bout the prank's that Aizen pulled," Grimmjow said and waved it off "Oh Kurosaki did you have a nice sleep?"  
"Uh… sure?"  
"Great" he smiled at me. I froze had Grimmjow my rival who despised me up until… well yesterday given me a warm smile? There was no way. I must have imagined it.  
"Grimmy tell me more about yourself" Orihime said turning back to face the Espada and grabbing his arm "Pweaseeee?" Grimmjow chucked and looked at Ichigo  
"Get a hold of your girlfriend she's pissin me off" he growled. Orihime let go of his arm looking hurt "Kidding" he said and smiled at her, she frowned playfully and pushed him.  
"Grimmjow what are you still doing here I told you I would give you a place to sleep and live not one that you could be in all day" Ichigo said flatly  
"Yes yes I apologize I'll be on my way… but I would kind of like it if I didn't have to walk around in my Espada Uniform, do you have any World of the Living Clothes I could borrow?"  
"I don't know, maybe you could fit into some of my dad's…"  
Orihime smiled "This calls for some SHOPPING"  
Grimmjow and I groaned at the same time, just as Rukia walked in with her purse "I heard shopping, and that's so much more fun in the human world"

In one hour Grimmjow, Rukia, Orihime and I on a bus going to the closest outlet mall. Orihime and Rukia were arguing about clothes, I didn't even know you could argue over that, Grimmjow was looking out the window his eyes were lost somewhere, probably thinking about how beautiful it was compared to Hueco Mundo… actually think everything is better compared to Hueco Mundo. "A lot nicer when you're not trying to destroy it huh" I said  
He looked at me "Who said I was thinking about the world of the livin?"  
"I did just now" I answered and gave him a smirk he rolled his eyes and looked back outside  
"Ohhh we're almost there!" Orihime chimed happily, she looked over at Grimmjow the way she did it too, and it was…almost… "Rukia, should we go with skater? Or rock… oh how about..."  
"Wait so now we're categorizing him? How about goody-two-shoes" Rukia answered sarcastically "It would fit him after all I mean trying to kill everyone is definitely goody-two-shoes"  
I saw Grimmjow stiffen just a little his hands went from spread to a closed fist slowly, and his eyes went dark… "Rukia I don't think…"  
"I meant what type of clothes should we buy him?" Orihime continued  
Rukia looked at her confused "I thought he was paying" her tone was harsh  
"He is, but do you really think that Grimm..." Orihime stopped as Grimmjow stood up and walked towards the end of the bus. "Oopsie, I wonder if it was something I said"  
Rukia sighed "I guess playing dress up with an Espada doesn't work so well"  
"I wonder what's wrong" Orihime asked quietly  
"I'll go check" Rukia said standing up  
"Let me" I said and followed Grimmjow, both Orihime and Rukia looked after me confused.  
He was standing in the back window pressed against the window, I murderous look in his eyes, and I stopped should I really be bothering him, especially when he looks like that? I sighed and walked up to him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder "Grimmjow?" I asked quietly  
"Whatda ya want?" he asked his voice was quiet and he hadn't moved at all I stood there quietly a few minutes passed "Well answer me will ya!" I flinched I could feel everyone's eyes turn towards us  
"Grimmjow I don't think that…" he didn't let me finish he grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder and slammed me against the wall the bus driver looked back and yelled at us he told Grimmjow to go sit in the front where he could keep an eye on him  
"I don't care what you think you shinigami" he growled and stormed back towards the front and sat down across from Rukia and Orihime, I followed and sat in one seat behind him my head still hurt though.  
"We really are sorry Grimmjow-san" Orihime said quietly her voice was caring and soft  
"Its fine I don't care" he muttered  
"You slammed me against the bus that's your way of saying you don't care?" I asked  
He glared at me "I'm just stating the…"  
"We're here!"Rukia chimed pointing out the window to a huge mall  
Grimmjow and I exchanged looks "Hell"

CHAPTER 2 PART 2

Grimmjow's POV:  
The big metal whatever it was called stopped and we all got out, Orihime smiled, her hair twisted and turned in the soft breeze that was blowing right now, my blue hair got in my eyes and I flicked it off, I saw her giggle and smiled before grabbing the back of my neck as I scanned the place with my eyes it was big, not enormous but big, it was filled with stores of many kinds, Shoes, Clothes, Make-Up, Toys, and more. There were a lot of humans here too; it was different, not having that urge to kill them. I felt someone brush my shoulder and Orihime took my hand.  
"Come on Grimmjow-san!" she said and started to try to pull me along. I conceded and let her show me through the maze of stores; Rukia and Ichigo were a few paces behind us having a conversation on, food?, but she, Orihime, seemed to be looking for a particular store and a few minutes passed before she found it but when she did she pulled me inside. The music was loud and strong I liked it, but I saw her wince "why do boys enjoy this?" I heard her mutter quietly before she smiled at me "Let's see if anything fits" she smiled and looked around she waved an… oh what are they called… employee… over.  
"Hello my name is Sakura how may I help you?" the girl was about Orihime's age and she didn't seem like the type of girl how enjoyed this kind of store, she was a little shorter than Orihime but she looked kind, she had short brown hair about the length of that shinigami Rukia's, and bright green eyes.  
"Um well we need to see what would fit him" Orihime said and pointed at me  
Sakura smiled "Right this way" she said and walked back farther into the sore  
"Well come on" Orihime said walking after her I followed too confused to argue, human stores were werid; I looked back… where was Ichigo? When I got there Orihime had her hands and arms full of clothes and was having an apparently very hyper conversation with the Sakura girl.  
"Well I don't know but he…" she stopped when she saw me "Grimmjow go try these on" she gave me all the clothes she had in her hands. "The fitting room is this way"  
"The what room?" I asked, both girls giggled  
"Fitting Room you idiot, its where you go to try on clothes" I heard Ichigo's voice, I turned around and there he was leaning against one of the racks with Rukia standing beside him "Orihime you should really tell us where you're going it took us hours to figure out where you were"  
"That's silly its impossible for you to have taken hours it's only been ten minutes" she smiled "Ichigo can you take him? I want to look for more clothes" he nodded  
"Sure come on cat boy" he started walking.  
"I'm a panther" I muttered under my breath and walked after him he lead me into a bright room, there were racks of clothes in the entrance, and a lot of stalls that were open and had mirros inside of them there was a small bench in each stall. "what the heck are we doing here?" I asked  
"Go into on of the stalls and change into one of the outfits she picked out for you" he said leaning agianst one of the walls and putting his hands in his jacket pocket "its that simple"  
"Simple as hell" I muttered but went into one of the stalls like he told me to and changed into, one of the outfits; it was blackish-gray jeans, i think thats what they were called, with a gray... uhh... graphic tee and a white leather jacket. I heard Orihime's voice  
"Come out I want to see how it looks!" she sounded enthusiastic  
"What? Orihime what are you doing in the men's fitting room!" Ichigo's voice said he sounded surprised  
"Just let me see him!" she whinned  
"What! No get out!" he yelled.  
"You just want him all to yourself!" she teased, i froze trying to ignore the fact that she'd just said that. I heard ichigo laugh and say something like 'as if'.  
I opened the door "How does it look?" I asked putting my hands in the back jean pockets, she smiled and clapped her hands together  
"I love it!" she said happily "Okay so it does fit that means the rest do too give them to me" I handed her the other clothes and she ran off  
"That was weird" Ichigo muttered he looked me over, his eyes stopped at my chest then looked down at the floor "It's not you"  
"What's not me?" I asked making my tone annoyed, and i tilted my head to one side, like a cat, it was instict okay  
"Well for starters I can't see the hollow hole I'm oh so used to" he said his tone wasnt mocking or angry, it was Uliquiorra's usual monotone and it didn't like it.  
"You couldn't see it with the other things I was wearing earlier" I said simply I reached up to grab my mask, again instict, but all I felt was skin, that's right my gigai didn't have one cause it would be weird for the humans to see a person like that… stupid humans.  
"Yeah still" he whispered, I looked at him he was still looking at the floor his orange hair was falling over his eyes, he looked so innocent and helpless at that minute I almost forgot he was a killer shinigami who could probably beat the crap outta me, though it would be a pretty hard fight. And he would end up close to death too…  
"Why are you staring at me?" I heard him say, and I shook my head and glanced at the door.  
"I wasn't lookin at ya" i said defencivly  
"Yeah you were" he said then sighed "Come on Orihime's pro..." he didn't finish Rukia ran inside "What part of MENS fitting room do you and Orihime not understand!" he was obviouslly irritated  
Rukia glared at him she was holding a plastic bag in one hand and what looked like more clothes in the other "Orihime said to make him try these on"  
"Wha? But she said we were done" I said i mean maybe it had only been one outfit but i wanted to go home, er to ichigo's home, er... where i was staying!  
"Girls are never done with shopping so get on it!" she gave me the clothes and pushed me

into the stall again.


End file.
